Cifra Palota-Adorned Palace
by MsimamiziZAM
Summary: Austria sighed. His sighs were much more frequent now. He could remember the past very easily, now, it seemed as though he lived in the past more than he did the present, or even the future... /Aftermath of All of Me. If you are interested in this it would make a lot more sense to read it first. Oneshot to Flightless Bird by Iron & Wine. Rated M for character death. Bon appetite./


Hey, guys.  
I am sorry for the horrible delay. I actually have sincere trouble with deadlines, so...

Here...

[Song is Flightless Bird, American Mouth By Iron & Wine. I have changed lyrics to _Hungarian Mouth_.

**Song lyrics**

**_Changed song_**_**lyrics**_

_Memories/ Thoughts_

Normal Text

* * *

**I was a quick-wit boy, diving too deep for coins**  
**All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys**

Austria sat by the window of his piano room. The view from the wide window was wonderful, casting over almost all of the back of his large estate.

_She had loved the view._

Austria sighed. His sighs were much more frequent now. He could remember the past very easily, now, it seemed as though he lived in the past more than he did the present, or even the future...

_A younger Austria and younger Hungary stood in front of a deep wishing well. It was so deep, Herr[1] Germania, were he still alive, could probably stand up in it and his head would not come up over the surface._

_"It's too bad we could not get any sweets," Hungary said, throwing her legs over the slick side and letting her bare feet dangle in the relieving cool water._

_"Yes, it is," Austria agreed. He sat facing the safer side of the fountain. He blushed, feeling foolish for leaving his coins at home. Just a few euro cents more and he could have at least gotten one for Hungary._

_"Oh!" Hungary exclaimed. "Look! There's a few euro coins down there! Maybe if we could swim down there, we could buy them!"_

_Austria had mixed feeling on this. He was about to suggest a compromise when an inhuman "Kesesesese~" broke through his thoughts._

_"Kesese! Piano jerk couldn't get down there if he tried!" Prussia laughed._

_"Yes he could!" Hungary turned to him. "Couldn't you, Austria?"_

_"O-of course," he stammered. He hesitated, then nervously took off his overcoat, jabot, and his undershirt and pants, leaving him in his most private undergarments. At least he had insisted of his maid collecting his blue ones for today._

_He wordlessly approached the edge and, with one last look at them, dived in._

_The rush of water and the first stings of opening his eyes was unexpected, but he got used to it. He got down, going deeper with each movement of his arms. He saw the glint of the euros soon enough and reached out for them._

_His lungs burned as his hands closed around them._

_Too deep, too deep, his mind screamed. His brushed it off and pushed off the bottom, rocketing to the top._

_He gasped for air as he pulled himself over the edge and laying the coins beside him, laying on the ground, sopping wet and trying to regain enough air._

_At least he got them._

Austria was snapped back to reality with the clatter of porcelain on metal.

"Your afternoon tea, sir," the petite maid said quietly, setting the tray with the china tea set next to him on the mahogany table.

"Thank you." He turned back to the window, waiting for the maid to leave. Her footsteps soon receded and the doors were shut behind her. Austria reached out one pale hand to the teacup and sipped it daintily. He sighed. It was a little weak, but not to bad. She could have made it.

He heard a tune start up in the next room over. It sounded like it was coming from a music box...

A music box...

**Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair**  
**Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere**

_Austria, Hungary, and Poland were all outside the fairgrounds. The gates were locked tight and police tape was scattered around the iron gates._

_"I heard that, like, some totally unfab dude threatened to shoot up everyone who was, like, at the fair if they didn't close it, and like everyone got scared so they totally shut it down!" Poland exclaimed. Hungary frowned. _

_"That seems absurd. I heard that there was merely some trouble with the rides," Hungary said. They all kept their gaze on the top of the rail._

_"Did you hear anything, Austria?" They turned to him, waiting for his response._

_""N-nothing," he lied. In fact, he had heard something- that there was a dead body hidden in the rides! But, he didn't want to seem like that rude Prussia and kept his mouth locked tight._

_"Come on, let's go," Hungary said, poised to walk away. Austria looked at them, started to feel curious about the reason. Was it worth it? He looked around, but saw no one. He took one deep breath and ran to the fence, ignoring the neon police tape and hopping the fence._

_"Austria!?" Hungary exclaimed. He swung his feet over and jumped back, yelping a bit and looking up. "What's wrong?_

_"There's some knife wire up there. It cut my hair and skinned the back of my next but I'm alright," Austria said. "I'll be right back." He disappeared into the gloom. _

_"He's like, crazy!" Poland whispered hushedly. Hungary shook her head and turned back to the ghost town of a fairground. Austria came out of the fog waving a map in the air and dragging along a pair of bolt cutters._

_"The entrance isn't too far from here," he said. "I'll break it open and we can find out what really happened." The two other nations reluctantly nodded, and followed him to the main gates. Austria had unfolded the map, which looked old- its corners were worn from multiple dog-eared folds. Someone had gone through and circled certain attractions._

_A few chain breaks later, all three were studying the map. _

_"I want to go to the gift shop," Hungary said, pointing to the mark on the map._

_"I'll go with you," Austria said, blushing ever so lightly and hoping to god she didn't notice it. He folded up the map and handed it to Poland, asking him to stay guard. He developed that knowing look in his eyes and consented, letting Austria and Hungary go on their way._

_The store was actually just on the other side of the Ferris Wheel, about five rides away. The canopy over the stand was striped a faded pattern of white and blue, and held neatly stacked goods under its shade. Not that there was much to be sheltered from._

_"Oh, look at that music box!" Hungary had run ahead of him and was studying a wind-up music box that was on for display. She reached over the counter and wound it up, smiling as a lullaby played and the top opened up to reveal dancers weaving their craft across the inside. As the tune dwindled they sank into the confinements, their movements moving slower and slower until the gold and green top closed over them._

_"I wish the fair was open so we could buy it!" She sighed and wound it up again. As she studied it again, Austria checked the price tags on the others and dug out the appropriate euro count._

_"Austria what are you doing?" Hungary wondered, picking up the box to wind it up yet again._

_"Buying it." He slid the bills onto the counter and picked up the music box, handing it to her. "Here you are, Miss Hungary, a fine music box fit for a lady of your status."_

_"Why thank you Mister Austria." She smiled, accepting the gift, and winding it up again before singing along to the tune._

_"Cifra palota,  
zöld az ablaka,  
gyere ki te tubarózsa,  
vár a viola._

Kicsi vagyok én,  
majd megnövök én,  
esztendőre, vagy kettőre  
nagy lány leszek én..." [2]

**Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you,  
Hungarian mouth**

Austria shot back to reality, clutching to the armrest of the posh sofa. His knuckles were white, much to his discomfort, and he quickly let go.

_She was his flightless bird._

Hungary had never been flightless, really, but in a sense, around him she was- and that made him love her all the more.

She was clumsy yet ladylike in his presence. Beautifully flightless, and he wished he could have given her the wings to fly.

He was jealous of where she was now. Yes, jealous, a horrible sin, more to cry for than this and here he was, letting hot tears fall from his eyes, jealous of where she was.

He knew what he wanted to do; what he felt he should do. He got up and grabbed the knife he had held close to him since that night...

_"Elizabeta! Elizabeta, please wake up!" He held her body close to him, then letting her down gently and running for the phone._

_"911? I need an ambulance, quick!" After going through some quick procedures, he gave out his address to the operator and then after the allowed him to hang up, he ran back to her, choking on his emotions as he knelt by her pale body, holding her hand. _

_The rest was a blur, but the following morning wasn't, when Prussia came by to deliver the news he already knew._

The jeweled handle had no more effect on him that an iceberg the _Titanic_. It was full of pain and terrible memories he no longer wished to keep.

He walked downstairs, then to his backyard, to the part he knew he couldn't see, and then there it was...

_RIP_  
_Elizabeta Hendarvey_

He knelt down on the grave, tears still forthcoming. He looked up at the sky, eyes lifeless yet still seeing._ Why couldn't he have caught her as she fell? Why couldn't he have saved her?_

_Why? Why?_

The skies didn't answer his questions, only cried when he ended his life, watering the grave and washing away his blood.

At least he was somewhere he wanted to be.

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you,  
Hungarian mouth

**_A vég_**

* * *

[1] German, _Mister_

[2] Hungarian Lullaby, Cifra Palota (Adorned Palace)

_Hungarian Lyrics_

Cifra palota,  
zöld az ablaka,  
gyere ki te tubarózsa,  
vár a viola.

Kicsi vagyok én,  
majd megnövök én,  
esztendőre, vagy kettőre  
nagy lány leszek én.

_English Lyrics_

Adorned palace,  
Its window is green,  
Come out you, rose,  
The violet is waiting for you.

I am little,  
I'll grow up someday,  
Next year or two years hence  
I'll become a big girl.

The Glass Butterfly


End file.
